Perspective
by Caxkj The Negative Twilight
Summary: Their reasons for using magic to ensure everlasting friendship was not important to him. He, Kcxja, who followed after the group of two females in the main building with silent moving, blending perfectly within the shadows, cared little for their acts of companionship; only caring for the conquences they are about to suffer. Rated T for blood and death.


Weeks have fallen since the event.

The hollow terror of the school silent as ever, as though the ghosts were busy among other things. Today, however, was different: unfortuenate humans utilized the curse, the spell that should be forbidden, that grants them entry and pulls the people with a cold firm grasp. They landed, seperated from their group, having lost unconciousness from the earthquake that penetrated where they used the spell and sucked them into the hole of the damned abyss. They regained from sleep slowly, panic on their eyes after their vision becomes clear. What they find is not what anyone who would wish to see and experience.

The Closed Spaces, as the spirits of the victims that landed in this school of horror had named them, were seperate, yet somewhat linked, dimensions that kept groups of the visitors from seeing one another. A bypass of this was by writing on the walls, desks, or chairs, but even they have their drawbacks; becoming blurred to those who read them from the other side sometimes. But they can do naught of anything else; communicating with the form of a long-deceased body was not an appealing benefactor to the group of people who arrived there. They had all already begun advancing, most of them in seperate dimensions yet in the same classroom: 1-A. And one group of two started curiously in the Staff Room of the secong building, which was an unusual sight. The Staff Room was a room that also reprensented danger in this school; for the fifth of a Victim's Memoirs, a curse that encased the minds of those who read it and cause them to suffer, laid there.

He wasn't going to inquire the mind of the child who brung them here about this, for the sanity of the red-dressed female was too questionable. Still; that group won't be in trouble; the Memoir in that room won't affect them if they haven't read the previous four before it.

From what he gathered around this school anyway, having visited the place so many times it's a wonder to count. Not too many; but enough to grasp a simple understanding of the place. The spirits here were not terribly deranged, most of those who have been in here since the "school" was created still possessed a decent amount of intellect. Even the red-dressed spirit possesses her own moments; cunningly deceiving the unfortuenate and being creative of her executions. He stood in the shadows watching as two females passed him, them still looking around the creepy hallway of this school.

His brown hood drawn upwards, he had had his fun with the spirit nurse a while ago with his Others, and now it was out of boredom and curiosity what the spirits here intend to do with the latest groups of trapped people.

What intrigued him the most however: was the fact most of the trapped souls were teenagers, sometimes children and others adults, yet teenage years seem to possess a large part in this school; from their beginning years to their oldest. It could suggest that since teenagers were mostly more loving with their friends; but why would they need a spell to ensure 'forever-friendship'? He never recalled teenagers being so... sloppy in their interactions of friendship.

He couldn't care less.

Their reasons for using magic to ensure everlasting friendship was not important to him. He, Kcxja, who followed after the group of two females in the main building with silent moving, blending perfectly within the shadows, cared little for their acts of companionship; only caring for the conquences they are about to suffer.

He was the first person who approached that female nurse in the office he and the females walk past of, and tormented her with the other two, weeks earlier. He knew where the lead female of this haunted school was, Sachiko, busy with herself scaring the group at the second building and watching them. Kcxja was rather occupied himself following the two females: one cowered at anything of a slight noise, while the other glared at her then whose expression softened, contiuing on with the first. What interested Kcxja all the more, however, was how almost all these students that got trapped within here were wearing school uniforms, almost as if it was intentional by Sachiko the spirit.

Naturally it would make sense: a large group of students after schools hours utilizing the spell together to make an unforgettable bond between them, schools and colleges were suitable locations. Suddenly, driven from his thoughts, the two females clutched on to the walls, a tremor shaking the entire hallway and beyond. The tanned-appearing teenager himself wasn't concerned, continuing watching the two girl teenagers calming down slowly after the tremor subsided. One was, however, on her knees and almost began to cry about their predicament. The man known as Kcxja wanted to roll his eyes; but could not in case they escape his gaze. Of course: the other female calmed her down and they continued one, Kcxja following after them again. Once they reached to the staircase that lead to 3F, yes they were on 2F, the group he was randomly tailing were walking randomly, he glanced to his left, noting that the Science Room was not far from here...

These two females were about of the age of fifteen and sixteen, somewhat near them. The taller one had short black hair around her head with no apparent choice of hairstyle, black eyes that showed some sense of confidence, and a brown-colored uniform he couldn't identify, all light brown with white lines on various parts. The other was smaller than the first and wore the same uniform, light brown eyes with dark-blonde hair that was set in a medium-wavy style to the bottom of her neck.

The two girls pressed on, having talked through it and attempted to climb up the first step. Then the calm one took a sharp gasp and quickly grabbed the other one by the back of her collar neck, pulling her from the stairs. Kcxja was pleased; at least these ones won't bore him much. It would have been majorly disappointing if they simply died from the sharp well-cleaned piano wire placed on a few staircases up. If he had it his way: every step could be covered each. The teenage girls decided to attempt another route, and Kcxja, humored, followed again. It was obvious the tremor just before serves to move locations or to use as a distraction. From what, perhaps he'll see. Could they not feel the threat behind them, or were they ignoring it, specifically him? The guy with the hammer would have finished them swiftly and brutally, but Kcxja was not here to kill, not if it isn't necessary. They neared the Science Hall, and Kcxja waited for anything to occur.

Nothing. The teenagers were trying to open the door, to no avail, and to no surprise to him. They moved on. Kcxja's gaze lingered on the door for a moment, waiting if anything jumped from the locked door and would starting chasing after the college students. Nothing. Quite disappointing. Oh well, there is always another time in the future, he doubted he will be here long. Business must be attended to elsewhere. Being the Master of Darkness had its jobs too, though they could be ridden of, his brother expressed clearly that the plan must follow through, even though he appeared slightly unnerved, not matter how much the brother of Kcxja was hiding it behind that emoionless gaze.

The two females have already started up the staircase from the other side of the second layer of the building, the stairs that were not covered in traps. Following them, Kcxja blended truly to the shadows, his presence undetectable. Lightning flashed from the window of the staircase, the lower female screaming a for a second and slowly began to fall from the steps. But the taller female seemed to have expected this and grabbed her on the wirst, pulling her back up and making sure she was in balance again. The two exchanged words, but Kcxja was not really paying attention to them, focusing on the distant sound of footsteps from the second floor.

Both girls must have heard somthing too; as they were already pacing up the stairs. Perhaps it is survival instincts, he isn't sure, for he has none. Following them again Kcxja had reached the top of the staircase and glanced around the corner, seeing the two teenagers staring at the door to the Rec. Room. Ah, he knew of this one. One of comfort, yet did not provide the feeling of tight security from the 1-A Classroom. People have died in that room before, he knew that was certain, and he was curious if the two females met their fates in there, or perhaps exit the place and die elsewhere. The door was, yet the shorter female began to walking to the end of the short hallway on the floor, as though something attracted her. And with Kcxja's vision expanded, he too saw what it was. A key lay on the ground, the dead end wall behind it a long with a laid piece of paper resting against. The teenager picked up the small key and took it to her friend, who smiled at the smaller one slightly and congratulated her, before switching her own gaze to the piece of paper that lied there, its top half resting against the wall. As if in curiousity: she moved towards and the old paper and kneeled before it, examining it were her eyes. Then the dark-haired reached out to touch the paper, and almost instantly recoiled her hand and yelped a bit in a surprise and pained mixture as her forefinger started to bleed from a small cut for touching the cursed paper. And then the laid object began to write itself, and Kcxja smirked darkly as the two girls watched in horror.

The taller one backed away, as the paper was now written in blood, drops leaking down the sole page. And as the writing finished, the shorter female helping the slight-shaking one up, they both screamed as the dead-end wall write itself in blood, echoing the same words of the cursed page lying before it, saying a threat that snapped the girls to attention, but kept them horrified as the words presented in a language far from Kcxja's default own.

_I am going to kill you. _

The message seeping into their skulls and horrified minds, the teenage girls immediately ran to the door to the Rec. Room and slammed the tiny key into the hole, trying to open it in high panic. The wall remained there in blood writing with its clear wording; Kcxja merely observed as the females rushed inside the room when it finally oped, slamming it behind them. Silence followed. Creaking of the floorboards and dripping water of no concern to him.

He waited.

This trick is one he has seen before; used by that wall and the paper. It was clever, cunning even, but that worn out after more times. This was the second time it was used however, so its "charm" won't be lost yet.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Ah: now for the horrid amusement he seeked.

Raised voices were heard from the outside the Rec. Room, and Kcxja stood there in the shadows; the finale will be arriving soon. Yelling was next. And it did not disappoint. The arguement brewing heavily from inside the unsafe room echoed along the hallway, the curse beginning its work on the victim who touched it. Not even the scrap from the paper doll used in the 'Sachiko Ever After' known "charm" could save her, or them, from the fate that is about to befallen them. He closed his eyes, relishing in the darkness that emitted from the school and in the room, and the finale will soon arrive. A crack was heard, there was silence, before there a stomping foot noise and the door slammed open.

Did they honestly believe they would make it though here? The female certainly appeared she didn't, and that would make her a realist. All who enter the school perish among the rest. They suspected nothing, the darkening had already targeted the more confident one and used the short cowardly one to make her jump at every situation. He noticed the change after he noticed them before, and there was nothing he could do if he ever wanted to try. They have entered her school; and now they are to face the consenquences. The curse placed by the paper and the wall only fastened the process; promoting the urge to argue at the other companion and eventually kill her. This has occured before; and it may occur the same. Kcxja waited for the next scene; the darkness pouring from the tall female. At least the smaller one won't be a bother anyone, he knew the shorter one still lived though, he can sense her life still pulsing and well.

The dark-haired girl growled and began advancing out of the room, rounding the corner and approaching the staircase. The next teenager, whose nose was sideways and obviously broken, confirming the origin of the crack noise from before, exited the Rec. Room as well, both hands gripping the doorway and, seeing where her hypnotised friend was going, rushed after her, attempting to persuade her to escape the control.

Huge error.

She collided into the back of her taller friend, who started ripping towards the staircase, horror dawning both their eyes. Any forgiveness they could give one another was cut off from the fall, the death inevitable.

"CHIYOKO!"

Ah, that was the taller females name.

SNAP!

CRASH!

The body of the dying girl tumbled down the wooden hard staircase in no pattern; landing in a heap of broken bones and shallow breathing. Then, the life left the girls eyes, the body now of a recent deceased victim.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The alive female, the shorter one, standing at the top, cried out in pure abosolute terror as the only one who was with her in this hellhole died from a simple fight, to her thoughts. As much as she tried, and tried, to deny it: the non-moving of the downed body confirmed what the girl truly feared, and she began losing her sanity, yelling her dead friends name over and over again; as if it will bring her back from the cruel death she has been faced with. Death was not something to be seen in front of a child or teenager, but he did nothing to stop her as she yelled in horror and pure sadness.

The pressure cracked, and Kcxja watched emotionless as the girls leg were shaking with pure terror, ready to collaspe under weight, willing to give up on its own as the girl is giving up her mind. It is as if she would want nothing more than to die herself now, having watched her friend perished and leaving her no protection. Her tears wouldn't stop until it came. And the heavy amount of bawling she produced echoed and can be heard to the second floor. The the footsteps were heard again.

Not too subtle.

SPLAT!

CRACK!

A first and last groan from the female, who had stopped crying, followed.

Lying dead on the floor, suffering damage too quickly frm impact to the head, the man with the hammer stared down at his "work", deeming it acceptable, from what Kcxja assumed, and switched his red gaze to the deceased girl at the lnading between the two staircases, unmoving by self forever. The brute had emerged from the Rec. Room just a few seconds ago, and had quietly sneaked up to the last girl until she started crying. Moving to leave, the man quickly snapped his gaze to the shadows near the staircase, and Kxcja's yellow cold eyes met the brutes red stare, though the latter could not see as such. As the man dismissed what he believed he saw and left noisily, Kcxja waited before moving out of the shadows, already immdiately approaching the shorter girl and staring down at her corpse. A shame; her family and friends outside the school won;t remember her. And he desired no more involvement in anything to do with them.

Though... he looked thoughtfully at her, before slowly kneeling down and, with no shame and dignity whatsoever, searched through her skirt pockets, looking for something. Ah-hah. Finiding it: he took out the wallet that contained the student ID card and opened it. Hey, if victims here search randomly through corpses and take their ID cards, why can't he? The ID card looked like any other seen throught our the entire school, and so he read the information without any regret of doing as such. He's not a good guy, after all.

_Etsuko Hana. _

_Age: 15. _

_Musashigawa Girls' High School. _

The deaths of these people were unneccesary, the Heartless thought, their fear and hatred would have made excellent Heartless... still, he should at least have some fun of his own; making Sachiko's games to be avoided to students who read the ID Tags. A black mist covered his gloved pointed index finger, and holding the tag close, he began writing at the bottom of the ID, the misty finger as though it suddenly became a pen, leaving black writing in language they could understand.

_Cause of death: Blunt instrument to head by surprise when mourning over deceased friend. _

This was not out of kindness or pity, but Sachiko was making a mockery out of him. _He _is the master of darkness, she is a mere victim of her mothers demise. To feel sorry for the likes of her is to delude yourself: you will fall for her sad charms and die the next second when she reveals her true intention against you. The man weilding the hammer must been long away from this floor now... not that he cared or was worried; that zombified brute stands no chance against him. Not even the red dressed girl, not even together. He detected no dark energy from any close spirits either.

Admiring his handiwork, Kcxja returned the tag to the lying female, careful not to touch any spewed blood, dropping it back into her skirt pocket, and the wallet too. Then the Master of Darkness stood up and switched his gaze to the deceased lump that lays on the floor between the two staircases.

Descending to the girl, the creaks on the staircase did not disturb him, and he was out in the open. He will return to the shadows too. Caxkj would disapprove of this, as also as writing on the ID tags, but then again Kcxja doesn't give a heart what the Nobody disapproves him of doing during his free time. Standing next to the heap, he found a spot and kneeled with one knee next to the female, carefully extending his arm and reaching into her skirt pockets as well, and finding nothing. Retreating his gloved arm, he sought her jackets pockets next, finding it at the waist. The wallet was of different colour, pure pink, but that was irrelevant; the ID was sticking out already.

He examined this one as well:

_Haruka Chiyoko. _

_Age: 16. _

_Musashigawa Girls' High School. _

Writing down on this one, he was feeling eager.

_Cause of death: Cursed by paper laying in front of dead end wall near Rec. Room; attacked friend and fell down stairs by self. Beware of the Paper Blood. _

A small smirk etched upon his tanned hidden features. Paper Blood... a fitting name for such a curse; better than simple pathetic ones such as _The Cursed Paper_ or _Paper of Doom_. Setting the ID and wallet back to where it belonged, Kcxja stood up and glanced around.

No more reason to remain here, for now. The Main Hero of this universe has yet to arrive, more years have to pass...

He will wait: time moves differently in the universes; most the same. Summoning a Corridor of Darkness, Kcxja quickly glanced from the corner of his eye at the shorter female corpse upstairs, swearing he saw her head move and eyes looking at him. Then ignoring it, there was nothing anyone an anything could do to him here, he proceeded through the dark corridor, the darkness welcoming him back once again.

Places to go, hearts to obtain.

Darkness to spread and conquer.

What cruelty.


End file.
